


daddy issues

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Smut, kind of, this is a joke ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it starts when ian makes fun of girls who call their boyfriends daddy; so mickey starts calling him daddy jokingly. mickey accidentally calls him daddy during sex and it accidentally turns ian on</p>
            </blockquote>





	daddy issues

**Author's Note:**

> ok i think that the daddy kink is funny and kind of fits with ian and mickey, but i don't think that mickey would seriously call ian daddy like to other people you know what i mean,,,  
> title from daddy issues by the neighbourhood

The smell of coffee wafted around the noses of Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich's, his boyfriend officially since they were 17 and 18. Well, it was no duh since they were sitting at a table in a Starbucks.

"Why couldn't we just have gone to Patsy's instead of this fruity shit?" Mickey asked his boyfriend while eyeing their surroundings. It was a bunch of teenagers either chatting about Becky's hoe-ness or typing away on their laptops. Like, why not just stay home to talk about what kind of STDs Becky might have, or do your homework?

"Who cares Mick? It's not like we don't fit in or whatever. Besides, it's kind of nice to be here with you." Ian said sincerely, giving a small smile to Mickey.

"Yeah, because I want to sit here with my boyfriend, drinking some frappe latte mocha crap while hearing teenage girls gossip like they're still in school, jesus."

They went back to sipping on their overpriced coffees until they heard a girl on her phone, although sitting next to a friend.

"Okay, I'll see you later. Bye daddy." the blonde teenage girl said before hanging up and putting her iPhone on the table.

"Was that your dad?" her brunette friend asked with a green straw still in her mouth.

"No, it was my boyfriend." she replied nonchalantly and they returned to their previous conversation like what just happened was normal.

Mickey eyed his boyfriend funnily, almost as if he was saying _Is she serious?_ with his baby blues.

Ian just shrugged and started to get up from his seat so they could walk back to Mickey's house.

Right as they exited the coffee shop, Ian muttered to himself,"That was fuckin gross."

"What you don't like that? I thought you were into daddies since you dated like 2 of them." the Milkovich commented with a devious grin on his face.

"3, actually, including you, dick." Ian rebutted and continued,"besides, it's not like it's cute or whatever to call your boyfriend daddy, that's just sinful."

"Okay, Virgin Mary." they began nudging each other's shoulders playfully while they were walking, no longer holding their drinks.

"What if I had daddy issues? Would you let me call you daddy?" Mickey started as his brain came up with an idea.

Ian was always the one who had jokes, and like actually jokes. Mickey was just straight up sarcastic, but that doesn't mean he can't his own fun once in awhile, right?

"Jesus Christ, Mickey. I'm so glad you don't though."

The pair continued walking, their fingertips so close, just barely touching. The silence was comfortable, not remotely close to an awkward first date. But it was broken once Ian spoke.

"What do you want to eat tonight?"

"Anything you want, daddy." and Mickey was so close to bursting into a fit of laughter, his lips puckered to a thin line.

"Oh come the fuck on, Mickey!" Ian said as he pushed his boyfriend by the shoulder while he let out a bit of laughter.

He had to admit, it was kind of funny. It was funny because Mickey didn't mean it seriously.

-

Then, Ian started to get mixed emotions on the whole 'daddy' thing. Even in their texts, Mickey would bring it up.

_< daddy ian> i made spaghetti for tonight and i already put yev to bed. text me when you get home babe_

_< mick ♥> ok daddy ian_

_< daddy ian> what th fuck mickey_

_< mick ♥> thts ur contact name on my phone btw_

_< daddy ian> i h8 u_

_< mick ♥> ily fgt_

-

As much as Mickey liked to say that snapchat was for faggots, he used it quite often. Ever since Ian introduced it to him, he hated it at first because of how many views Ian got on his story everyday and how most of his snaps were of him. But Mickey came to be one of those people who posted literally anything and everything onto his story. He didn't get nearly as much views, but Mickey still had the Gallaghers and Mandy as his friends.

The couple were way more comfortable than they had ever been in the past, flirting more obviously. They flirted back then too, but it was more apparent and _touchy_ now.

It was 11 pm and they were ready to go to bed, but Mickey thought it would be a great idea to straddle Ian's lap while he was laying flat on his back.

He grabbed his own phone from the nightstand and put his inked hand around Ian's neck and quickly snapped a picture with the flash on. He squeezed quickly before putting that hand on his phone so he could type.

"Ow! What the fuck?" the redhead asked groggily as he sat up to see what Mickey was typing, one of his arms holding tightly on his boyfriend's broad waist and the other rubbing his neck where Mickey squeezed.

He didn't get a chance to see before Mickey threw his phone back on to the nightstand and settled back into the covers, facing away from Ian.

"What did you put Mick?" Ian asked, facing his boyfriend, elbow resting on his pillow so he could see part of Mickey's face. He could tell that piece of shit was smiling by his raised apple of his cheek.

"Look at my story. Night, Ian."

Ian then grabbed Mickey's phone from the night story, his unshaved chest brushing over Mickey's shoulder. The Milkovich was already fast asleep. He quickly unlocked his phone and opened snapchat to see what Mickey posted. It had 12 views already.

 _pls choke me daddy ian_ , the caption read.

"That piece of shit..." the redhead mumbled as he placed his phone back onto the old nightstand and spooned the shit out of Mickey.

-

"Unh, h-harder Ian.." Mickey gasped under the grip of his strong boyfriend, clawing at his back.

Ian began to push his cock into his boyfriend faster and harder, the sound of their bodies slapping filling the room along with the bed croaking under their movement. There was a warmth growing at the pit of Mickey's stomach and he was just burning up with desire. He didn't know why, but he was just especially horny today.

Freckled hands groped around Mickey's supple, pale skin. His thumbs flicked over his pink nipples and soon grasped the sides of the ex-thug's neck. Ian went in for the kill and began to lovingly kiss his boyfriend. This time, it wasn't rough although they were both unbelievably horny. Their tongues weren't hard from flexing and fighting for dominance, but soft from running and laving inside of their hot mouths. 

It felt so natural, like puzzle pieces fitting together. The saliva and hot breaths just made everything better. Mickey loved the smell of Ian's Irish Spring and mint that he just always seemed to have. And Ian loved how Mickey smelled like cigarettes and baby products, seeming every bit of soft and rough coming together in harmony. It just made the Gallagher want to mark his man all over with hickeys and hard prints.

And once baby blues met clover greens, it just slipped out like butter.

"F-fuck, _daddy_ ," 

This time, unlike others, he didn't resent the name. Instead, it made Ian's dick impossibly harder and this spurred him on even further. Mickey just whined and moaned as an effect of Ian rolling his hips harder, deeper into Mickey. It was all so overwhelming and so fucking hot, Mickey felt a burning tear slip from his eye.

"Mickey, baby, _fuck_." Ian exhaled as he felt Mickey's tight heat clench around his erection.

"Ian, Ian I'm gonna come," the brunette stuttered, his eyes shut closed from the pleasure.

"Let it out, come baby boy" 

Almost instantly, Mickey let out white streams reaching his own chin. Ian couldn't handle the tightness anymore, and filled Mickey up with his come.

Ian collapsed on top of his boyfriend, still trying to catch his breath.

"Holy fuck Ian.."

The redhead looked at his flushed little ex-thug and smiled so wide, he was afraid his face might split in half. "You called me daddy."

"Fuck you, you fucking liked it." Mickey replied with a smile just as wide and a chuckle.

"Whatever, baby boy." Ian looked to the side for a second but quickly regret it as he heard Mickey's breath hitch.

He faced him and saw this his eyes were wide open, but he quickly avoided Ian's gaze with burning cheeks.

"'You fucking liked it!'" Ian parroted. 

"Eat shit, Ian Gallagher!" Mickey shouted as he turned away from his giant puppy of a boyfriend, still grinning.

"Okay, baby boy." the Gallagher sing songed while clinging to his boyfriends back, face stuffed into the Milkovich's neck.

"You're fucking disgusting," he chuckled as he felt his boyfriend kneading his asscheeks and kissing his neck.

"I love you, Mick." Ian said in a light voice  when he parted from Mickey's neck.

"I love you too, _daddy_."

**Author's Note:**

> im not sorry at all


End file.
